La fable du corbeau et du taureau
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Le chevalier du Corbeau. Le Chevalier du Taureau. Un pari débile, dans le genre "même pas cap de faire un Alde-Jamian !" Voyez le résultat... R & R !


La fable du taureau et du corbeau 

Vous en rêviez (heuu.. Peut-être pas..), je l'ai fait !! Une histoire bien top-méga-neuneu- délire avec en guest-stars, Alde et Jamian !! Epouvantable.. C'est tellement immonde, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi.. J'ai honte....

Sanctuaire, un jour moche...

Un colosse faisait les cent pas dans sa Maison, au porche orné d'une tête de taureau. Son visage montrait de la préoccupation, de la colère aussi.

- Marguerite, ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi !! explosa-t-il, alors que sa compagne fermait à demi ses immenses yeux noirs aux longs cils recourbés. Toi et moi, ça ne marche plus comme avant !

Marguerite le fixa un moment, puis continua à mastiquer un brin d'herbe.

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris ! Maintenant, c'est à peine si tu me regardes ! Mais je ne suis pas un objet !

Son interlocutrice le regardait sans réagir; elle finit par s'allonger par terre, et arracha une nouvelle touffe d'herbe pour la mâcher bruyamment.

- Tu ne me témoignes plus aucun intérêt, je ne suis plus rien pour toi, sinon celui qui t'apporte à manger ! Autrement, tu ne m'adresserais même plus un regard ! J'en ai assez, Marguerite ! TOUT EST FINI ENTRE NOUS !!!

La vache, surprise par le ton brutal d'Aldébaran, se leva, fouetta un instant l'air de sa queue, puis sortit de la Maison, laissant l'homme désemparé. Aldébaran, éclairé par un projecteur alors que des pétales de rose s'envolaient derrière lui au gré du vent, s'effondra en faisant trembler le sol de sa Maison, et regarda partir Marguerite, les larmes aux yeux.

- Marguerite.. Cruelle.. Pourquoi m'as-tu tant fait souffrir ? OUIIIINNNNNNN !!!! BOUHOUUUUUHOUUUUUUUUUHHHH !!!!

N'y tenant plus, Alde s'appuya à une des colonnes de sa Maison et commença à l'inonder allègrement de ses larmes, tout en meuglant de douleur.

Et c'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance que le Sanctuaire passa la nuit, rythmée par les sanglots du Chevalier du Taureau au coeur brisé.

Le lendemain...

Aldébaran se promenait afin de se changer les idées, mais partout ne rencontrait que les visages fermés des gens qui n'avaient pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit et qui lui en tenaient un peu rancoeur. Il finit par s'arrêter devant la grande salle du Pope, où un attroupement s'était formé. Il joua un peu des coudes et finit par voir ce qui avait attiré tout le monde : une affiche pour le concours de Miss Sanctuaire. Le gagnant pouvait considérer le Sanctuaire comme un harem géant pendant un an entier.

- Mmh.. Ca me remontera peut-être le moral, se dit Aldébaran.

Et il s'inscrivit lui aussi.

***************** 

Pendant le concours...

Alde rentra dans les coulisses, encore bouleversé de ce qui venait de lui arriver : pendant sa représentation, Shun s'est jeté sur lui comme un enragé et lui a rasé entièrement le torse ! Il était déshonoré, tout le monde avait vu ce qu'il avait fait tatouer sur sa poitrine : un coeur avec écrit dessus "A maman et Saori forever". Il ravala farouchement ses larmes, récupéra une chemise pour couvrir ses pectoraux désormais lisses et regarda le numéro sur scène.

Et là..

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux le subjuga.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé éprouver ce genre de sentiments une nouvelle fois.

Et pourtant..

Jamian, Chevalier d'Argent du Corbeau, en tutu rose, était tout bonnement en train de l'émerveiller avec son numéro du Lac des Cygnes ! Ses sauts, ses pirouettes étaient tels qu'Aldébaran en essuya une larme d'émotion. Quelle grâce, quelle prestance.. Et la scène de la mort du cygne était déchirante.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Jamian annonçait au public qu'il partait sur l'heure en voyage de noces avec Shina. Aldébaran eut l'impression que son coeur était en train de passer à la moulinette et qu'on y rajoutait du persil.

Alors que les deux tourteraux partaient aux Caraïbes, il quitta la salle du concours, encore sous le choc.

**************** 

Un jour, Aldébaran entendit quelqu'un arriver chez lui. C'était Mu. Le Chevalier du Bélier entra dans le Temple du Taureau plongé dans l'obscurité.

- Alde ? Tu es là ?

- Ici, répondit une grosse voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Mu dut attendre que ses yeux soient habitués à la pénombre pour enfin voir Aldébaran, recroquevillé sur son lit, en train de mâchouiller un mouchoir tout en écoutant le disque des chansons d'amour les plus déprimantes du Top 50. Le colosse que Mu connaissait n'était plus qu'une âme en peine. Et en plus, ses yeux avaient doublé de taille et le résultat n'était pas très réjouissant (ben oui, essayez d'imaginer une brute épaisse avec les yeux de Candy..). Mu s'assit sur le lit à côté de son compagnon d'armes.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon vieux ?

Silence.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.. Allez, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le Chevalier du Taureau lui adressa un long regard plein de larmes et s'affala sur son épaule en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Mu arriva à se dégager de la masse sanglotante et reniflante après deux heures d'efforts.

- Laisse-moi deviner.. Tu es amoureux ?

- BWIIIIIIIII !!!!!! sanglota derechef le Chevalier du Taureau. Marguerite m'a laissé tombeeeeeerrrr !! Je suis tout seuuuuuullll !!!!!!

- Calme-toi, calme-toi.. Marguerite, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.. Elle n'était pas faite pour toi.

- OUINNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!

- Et qui t'a fait craquer, cette fois ?

- Beuh, shnirrrffl.. C'était pendant le concours.. Il était tellement gracieux en dansant..

- Camus ?

- Shnnnrfll.. Nan..

- Misty ?

- Naan ! L'autre..

Mu pâlit. Il espérait qu'il se trompait.

- Attends.. Ne me dis pas que c'est..

- Shnrrrrrflll.. Si.. C'est Jamian..

Mu se frappa le front avec sa main libre et la fit glisser lentement le long de sa figure.

- C'est pas vrai.. De tous, il a fallu que ce soit lui..

- C'est pô ma faute..

- Je sais, Alde.. Mais tu sais qu'il est parti en voyage de noces avec Shina. Tu n'as aucune chance !

Vu le regard "petit chien perdu sur une aire d'autoroute qui va se remettre à pleurer et inonder ton épaule dans les quatre secondes chrono si tu me remontes pas très vite le moral" que lui lançait Aldébaran, Mu tenta aussitôt de rattraper le coup.

- Heuu.. Mais tu sais, après tout, Shina est tellement folle de Seiya qu'elle va certainement se rendre compte que Jamian n'est pas pour elle.. Et elle risque de partir le rejoindre bientôt.. Hein ?

- Beuh.. Snif..

- Et je suis sûr que Jamian comprendra si tu lui expliques ton problème. Dès qu'il rentrera de son voyage de noces, tu iras lui parler, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Mu, tu es un frère.

- Mais non, c'est tout naturel, fit Mu en grimaçant un sourire alors qu'il regardait son épaule trempée de larmes.

******************* 

L'arrivée des deux "tourteraux" fut en effet très remarquée : Shina se jeta hors de l'appareil en beuglant "SEIYYAAAAAAAAHHHH !! JE T'AIMEUH COMME UN FOU COMME UN SOLDAT COMME UNE STAR DE CINEMAAAAAHHHH !!!" et en poursuivant l'intéressé dans tout l'aéroport, alors que Jamian courait derrière elle en la suppliant de rester en place à grands renforts de "choupinette d'amour en sucre". Mais il était évident que la choupinette d'amour en sucre avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de Jamian, qui baissa la tête, attristé, ses valises à la main, alors qu'un petit nuage déversait toute sa pluie très exactement sur lui.

Aldébaran s'émut du spectacle, mais n'osa pas l'aborder, de peur de se faire éborgner par ses corbeaux. Mais il se jura de conquérir le coeur de Jamian un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre..

****************** 

Quelques semaines plus tard, un beau soir d'été...

Jamian se promenait comme à son habitude, entouré de ses fidèles corbeaux.

Au moins, eux ne me briseront pas le coeur, se dit-il en les regardant voleter autour de lui.

C'est alors qu'une secousse sismique ébranla la terre. Ou plutôt, quelque chose d'extrêmement lourd qui serait tombé par terre et qui réussit à le faire sursauter. Intrigué, il alla voir ce qui se passait, près du bucolique champ de fleurs avec les pétales multicolores qui volent partout en toutes saisons et que l'on trouve dans toute série japonaise qui se respecte où il y a des scènes neuneu. Et il le vit enfin.

Aldébaran, en collants et chaussons de danse, s'entraînait parmi les fleurs, avec un magnétophone qui jouait un air de valse. Il venait d'exécuter un entrechat-fouetté-arraché-épaulé-jeté et était retombé un peu lourdement. Mais ce demi-échec ne l'avait pas découragé, et il s'était aussitôt remis à danser, évoluant avec la grâce du mastodonte dans un magasin de porcelaines. Le spectacle émut Jamian au plus profond de son âme.

Quelqu'un qui fait tant d'efforts pour plaire doit certainement avoir un coeur à la mesure de sa stature, songea-t-il en voyant Alde s'élancer et retomber en grand écart, ébranlant de nouveau la terre au passage. Cependant, il ne semble pas faire beaucoup de progrès. Je vais l'aider, conclut-il en s'approchant du danseur colossal.

- Bonjour, parvint-il à articuler en arrivant près d'Aldébaran qui le dominait de ses deux mètres dix. Je vois que tu essayes de danser, c'est très bien. Tu veux que je t'apprenne quelques trucs ? Je danse, aussi.

- Ah, heu.. Ce serait très gentil de ta part, bredouilla Alde, en tripotant les bretelles de son justaucorps.

- Regarde, il faut faire comme ça, dit Jamian en entraînant Aldébaran au son de la musique.

Le Chevalier du Taureau se laissait docilement conduire, rouge de confusion, alors que Jamian le regardait d'un air encourageant en souriant de toutes ses dents de requin. Les corbeaux volaient autour des deux danseurs, dans un tourbillon de plumes noires et de pétales de fleurs. Soudain, Jamian buta contre une motte de terre et Alde le rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras. Les deux Chevaliers furent nez à nez. Et le restèrent pendant un certain temps, aucun des deux n'osant faire le moindre geste.

Un kiwi nain prénommé Léon surgit d'on ne sait où et passa en skate-board, poursuivi par Raistlin et Dalamar. Mais Alde et Jamian restèrent immobiles.

Milo et Camus traversèrent le champ à trois mètres d'eux, main dans la main, en se murmurant des mots doux. Un corbeau, fatigué de voler autour du couple depuis une demie-heure, se posa sur la tête d'Aldébaran. Mais les deux danseurs ne remuèrent pas un cil.

Un quart d'heure passa. Jamian commençait à avoir des crampes et Alde avait des démangeaisons terribles dans le mollet droit. Et en plus la nuit commençait à tomber. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait briser cet instant magique. Alde tenait enfin Jamian dans ses bras. Et Jamian, nez à nez avec le Chevalier du Taureau, sentait une émotion étrange l'envahir.

Quand avait-il ressenti cela pour la dernière fois ?

Cette sensation de sécurité entre ces énormes bras (même s'il lui écrasait un peu les côtes au passage), si agréable, si puissante.. Et il était persuadé que le trouble qu'il voyait dans ces yeux à demi dissimulés sous d'épais sourcils broussailleux que même ceux de Camus c'est de la gnognotte à côté, était du même ordre que ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Ses yeux doublèrent instantanément de taille et se remplirent d'étoiles.

- Aldébaran..

- Jamian..

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ?

- Le coup de foudre, peut-être ?

- Que de confusions..

- Jamian.. Je dois te dire.. Depuis que je t'ai vu danser au concours de Miss Sanctuaire, je n'ai plus arrêté de penser à toi. Tu étais si gracieux dans ta représentation du Lac des Cygnes.. J'ai pris des cours de danse uniquement pour que tu me remarques. Et ce jour est arrivé..

- Aldébaran.. Je ne sais que dire..

- J'ai tant souffert depuis que Marguerite m'a abandonné, je pensais que l'amour n'était plus possible pour moi.. Mais dès que je t'ai vu à ce concours, j'ai eu de nouveaux espoirs.

- Alde..

- Chut.. Ne brisons pas cet instant trop tôt, il ne durera jamais assez longtemps..

- Mais Alde.. Voilà plus de deux heures que nous sommes dans a même position, je commence à avoir des crampes !

- Moi aussi. Peut-être devrions-nous trouver une position plus confortable.

- Je le crois aussi.

Silence, entrecoupé par le bruissement de la brise courant sur le gazon et les pétales de fleurs virevoltant dans l'air du soir.(Bucolique, n'est-ce pas ?)

- Nous avons tous deux payé un lourd tribut à l'amour.. Peut-être devrions- nous commencer à penser un peu à nous, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui..

- Je ne veux pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. Je veux partir sur de nouvelles bases.

- Moi aussi.

- Jamian..

- Alde..

Ils se prirent la main.

- Tu m'apprendras à danser ?

- Oui. Et plein d'autres choses..

Et les deux Patrick Dupont en herbe sortirent du champ de fleurs, main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, pour aller vers la Maison du Taureau.

Ils s'y enfermèrent et vécurent heureux en faisant plein d'entrechats.

Et valaaaaa !!

_Une histoire bien neuneu, avec deux des persos les plus moches de Saint Seiya ! Ouf !_

_Jamais je ne m'aurais crue capable de pondre un tel truc.. Mais je vous préviens, je ne le ferai pas deux fois !_


End file.
